berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Slan
(1997 Anime) (Movie) |english voice= C.L. Jones |gender= Female |eyes= |hair= Green |status= Alive |affiliation= God Hand |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |relatives= |type= |abilities= |image gallery= Yes |species = God Hand; Human (formerly)}} Slan (スラン, Suran) is a member of the God Hand, particularly the only female member of the group. Appearance Slan takes on the form of a succubus with black leathery wings and vine-like hair. Her wings are always with her, making them one of her more distinguishable features, though it should be noted that when she first appeared during the Eclipse she did not possess them. When they first appeared, they were feathered bird-like wings before turning to the leathery wings she normally has. Further, her hair wasn't vine-like at first but transformed at the same time her wings changed. Overall, she appeared as a beautiful human woman before appearing more demonic. The only piece of clothing she wears is a skeletal underbust corset (with a penis engraved on it) that covers only from her navel to just below her breasts. This leaves her sizable breasts exposed as well as her vulva, although she partially covers up her body with her wings. This makes her appearance seem extremely provocative. Personality Slan is a sadomasochist who thrives on cruelty and the effect it has on others, having influenced the foundation of pagan cults who know her as the Goddess of Flames and revered her through cannibalistic blood orgies and drugs that open a person's mind to visions of the future. She personifies lust and the evils associated with it, having once called the events of Casca's rape by a transcended Griffith as a thing of beauty. She ideals are twisted to the point that even a grievous injury to herself, which would not kill her due to her existence as an astral being, would sexually arouse her. Slan shows disinterest in the other God Hand members; when the Skull Knight demands to know where they are she shrugged him off, stating she does not care for their activities, and that they are probably floating around without form and not trying to connect to the mortal realm as she is. Slan also appeared to have a fascination with Guts since first meeting him at Griffith's Eclipse, referring to him as "darling" and expressed her interest in his incredible strength and fortitude while feeling his darkness to be more appealing to her. She notably brought up Guts' intent on killing Griffith, suggesting he use the Behelit in his possession to do it. Abilities She has the ability to manifest in the physical world. She was last seen using this ability when confronting Guts in Qliphoth, where she manifested as troll intestines. Even in this incomplete form, she was immensely stronger than humans and Apostles alike, able to shred Guts' armor off his body with one swipe, and completely and utterly overpower him physically. She could also create monsters out of thin air. Like the other God Hand she can see the future and manipulate causality. History Background Much like her fellow senior God Hand members, Slan's past life as a human is unknown. But like her fellow members, Slan has influenced humanity through the cult of the Goddess of Flame who hold cannibalistic pagan blood orgies in her honor. Golden Age Arc Slan, alongside the other God Hand, first make themselves known to Griffith while he was imprisoned in the Tower of Rebirth. Once the guest of honor and his sacrifices appear in the Interstice for the Eclipse, Slan is the first of the God Hand to appear. Using an area of land in the interstice as a temporary vessel, the apostles on her falling to the ground as she rises, the giant Slan is joined by the rest of the God Hand. After Griffith accepted the destiny they offered him, Slan expressed an interest in Guts in his vain attempt to save Griffith and later desire to kill him when he sexually violates Casca. She even admitted that wished to have him join their group were it not for the outcome of his fate as a sacrifice. When the Skull Knight intervenes and spirits Guts and Casa back to their world, Slan is as astonished like Ubik while telling him that they cannot foresee every outcome while asking Void if he knew this was to happen. Black Swordsman Arc Two years after last seeing Guts, Slan and the rest of the God Hand appear before him after he fatally wounding the Count and the apostle summoned them to be given new life. While standing by at the time, Slan became more interested in Guts after seeing that the darkness within him has festered since they last met. Conviction Arc As part of preparations for the Incarnation Ceremony at St. Albion, Slan sent one of her cults to the city and hold blood orgies in a cave outside the city. There, she gives her followers visions of the White Hawk. Eventually, due to Casca's presence, most of the cultists end up being possessed by the spirits of their victims and slaughter their own people before being killed during the raid by the Holy Iron Chain Knights. Slan later makes her presence known to Guts during the Incarnation ceremony when she and the rest of the senior God Hand manifest rudimentary bodies from the restless spirits running amok in the city. As he cannot truly harm the God Hand, Guts decides to focus back on saving Casca from the mob who are intent to burn her at the stake. Falcon of the Millennium Empire Arc While the Incarnation Ceremony went as plan with Griffith fully reconstituted, the process separated the senior God Hand members with Slan ending up in the Astral Plan's layer of Qliphoth. There, Slan decides to act on her own personal whims by creating a Interstice between physical world and Qliphoth to lure Guts to her. Slan proceeds to manifest herself through troll intestines to personally tempt Guts into using the Behelit in his possession. Their confrontation does not go well for Guts as Slan retrains him while using her wings to rip off Gut's breastplate while leaving an unhealable scar on his chest that effects him to his very soul. Slan proceeds to tempts Guts into activating the Behelit on his person to become an Apostle while forcing him between her legs. But the Skull Knight arrives and Slan, summoning ogres to fend off the interloper, fails to stop Guts from breaking free before inflicting damage through her torso with his cannon arm. Slan is then defeated when Guts gravely wounds Slan with the Dragonslayer. She responds by kissing Guts as an act of joy and self-contentment before "dying" and returning to her realm. Slan would later be reunited with the rest of the God Hand after Griffith executed the World Transformation. Trivia *Her name comes from A. E. van Vogt's Slan. *In the Playstation 2 game, Berserk Millennium Falcon Arc: Chapter of the Holy Demon War, Slan's nudity was slightly censored. *Slan is the only female God Hand member and is the only female villain who is still alive in the series at this point. * Slan's ensnarement and molesting of Guts is very similar to how Femto sexually violated Casca. Site Navigation es:Slan Category:God Hand Category:Female Category:Antagonists Category:Apostle